


First Touch

by romaneedsatoma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time, Not RPS, Online Dating, but it comes off like that sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv and Strife have been dating online for almost a year now, and they finally pooled enough money to have Strife come visit England. Equal parts excited and nervous, Strife exits the plane and takes his first steps into the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Parvill romantically, so hopefully it came out good! I've never really been a shipper of these two- BroTP for life- but a lot of my good friends do, and I wanted to give it a try. Sorry it's so short!

Strife looked around the open airport nervously, playing with the strap on his carry-on bag. London Heathrow. Never thought it’d be this big.

He turned on his phone, checking to see if Parv had sent him any messages while he was on the plane. Just the texts they had exchanged before Strife got on the plane.

**Parv =):** cant wait to see u in person strifey  <3

**Parv =):** ill be waiting were we agreed

**Parv =):** hopefully with your bag

**Strife:** Bags, plural, don’t lose them please.

Strife smiled softly at the text and started off for where they agreed to meet. Near the luggage area, which in retrospect was an awful idea; all of those people trying to grab their bags, and pushing and shoving each other. But Parv wanted to guess which ones were Strife's, so he let him have his fun.

Strife stood at an open part towards the end of the conveyor belt, waiting until the crowd subsided somewhat. He tapped his jaw nervously, watching the unfamiliar bags circle around.

_I've lost my luggage. My whole life was in there; clothes, laptop, random knick knacks. All lost because of some dumb airport._ Strife's thoughts darted around. _And where is Parv? Probably just left you. This is worse than being left at the altar. I'm stuck in England all alone with no place to stay-_

"Strife!" He jumped, looking at the source of the familiar voice. Parv stood a few feet away, holding Strife's two large bags. "Why have you got so much stuff? You're only staying for the week, not a month, you know."

Strife stood wordlessly, staring at Parv. "H-hey Parv." He was shockingly handsome, as he always was, and the fact made Strife feel like a teenager with a crush. His hair looked fluffier than it did in photos, his accent was more obvious in person, and his eyes... "So pretty." He said aloud, then blushed, looking down.

"You alright, Strifey?" Parv walked up to him, kicking his feet so Strife would look up. "Come on, it's crowded over here." He offered him one of the suitcases, and Strife took it, still avoiding looking at Parv straight on.

"You are... taller than I imagined." Strife said hesitantly, glancing over at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. How is this beautiful man mine again?

"You're like, only 3 centimeters taller than me." Parv pointed out, laughing. "Not a particularly large gap." He swapped the bag to his other hand and grabbed Strife's hand. "Your accent is even cuter than I thought it was over video."

"I am not the one with the cute accent here." Strife protested, squeezing his hand. He was doing it. He was touching Parv, after a year of just talking online and Skyping when they could manage it. _His hand is callused. Probably from his guitar._

"Well, I'm not the one with the cute freckles then." Parv said slyly, bumping their shoulders. Strife stuck his tongue out childishly, feeling flustered.

"They're really not that cute." He mumbled, ducking his head. Parv let go of his hand, and before Strife could protest, grabbed his chin.

"I think they are." Parv said, lifting his face so they were looking at each other straight on. His eyes darted down to his lips, and Strife realized what he was doing.

_This is it, he's gonna kiss me._ Strife closed his eyes, and leaned forward slightly-

"So!" Parv pulled away suddenly and Strife's eyes shot open. "I guess we better go get a taxi, huh?"

Strife stared at him in disbelief. _Did he just get nervous?_ "Parv."

"Yes, babe?" He asked, grinning too widely to be real.

"You know how you're always telling me to follow through with things?" Strife grabbed the side of Parv's face, raising an eyebrow. "Don't feel like you have to kiss me, but if you're going to do it, I’m not going to-"

Parv interrupted his speech and kissed him deeply, dropping Strife's bag and holding his face tightly. Strife's eyes fluttered close again, and he smiled, kissing back.

_Perfect._


End file.
